fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyne Vermillion Viporra
Name: '''Herzogina Tyne Vermillion of House Viporra '''Title: '''Herzogina of Dovurak '''Age: 26 'Ethnic Origins:' House Viporra is a transplant Stonehelmian addition to the Houses of Borkstvo. While they retain the Borkish tradition of patriarchal succession, should the matter of a heir come to question of gender, it is not unheard of for Viporra to break the mold. Tyne Viporra, Duchess of Dokurak, is such an exception. Her late husband was of excellent Borkian stock and chose Tyne, herself a quarter Stonehelmian, as his bride as per arrangement between their houses. While she remains very close to what remains of her kin(her aunt Astrid, namely) after the decimation of her house, it is only her late mothers side that she recognizes. As such she retains her maiden surname, and has passed it on to her only heir, the young boy Kinder. 'Appearance:' Standing often only to the shoulder of the average Borkian man, and lacking the huskier frame of Northmen past, leave the Duchess with a petite frame. Her smokey grey gaze and harsh features accentuate her severe demeanor, with ruddy hair drawn back and exotic jewelry and fashion to add to it. She carries herself with fiery purpose, always seeming to be punctual. While not the conventional Borkish beauty, few can say that she is not of royal birth, and fewer still dare to say anything at all. 'Equipment:' Tyne prefers to dress in foreboding colors such as deep purples and greens, with accents of black or grey. Robes, cloaks, and shaws fill her wardrobes, with the occasional tight-fitting corset or dress lingering in the shadows. She prefers to keep her fashion humble, with simple flowing gowns hanging from her small frame(a pair of blades always on person, but the court need not worry about that). If not for intense attitude, one might mistake even mistake her dress for a lower noblewoman of the court. 'Bio:' Tyne was a hopeful and happy newlywed of sixteen when House Viporra sided with Gregor Bardic in the rebellion. While the exact details are unknown to many on what happened during that hellish time in the Duchy of Dovurak, when it had past Tyne had seen many of the family she had known killed, exiled, or simply lost to the unknown. Her husband lay dead, along with Gregor and many of the Viporra House who had sided with him. It came to pass very quickly that Tyne had the best living claim to the Duchy of Dovurak, and when a heir practically guaranteed became known to her, and she birthed the son of her late husband, the matter was settled. She has bucked the patriarch tradition, keeping her name and refitting her title also. She is the Duchess of Dovurak, and rules over the former lands of her late grandfather Duke Atrox Viporra. She has left the easterly regions of her duchy in the capable hands of her baron and uncle(Jasta), the ruins of the bloodshed still apparent on the land, and instead rules the from the westerly marsh of Dovugrad. 'Personality:' Tyne is brooding and tenacious in matters of politics, being the model pragmatist to insure her crippled land does not befall another tragedy. Her seemingly timid and aloof passion may appear to many as disinterest and lack of experience, which may quickly befall the victim of such a miscalculation into the Duchess's disfavor. Doing such is an excommunication of sorts in her court, where the deep-seated anger of personal history effectively removes any naysayers from her vision of the future. This makes her extremely abrasive to visitors of the court, where the Duchess and her ambition are likely to steamroll any opposition, unless one can provide a reason to change the mind of the tenacious Tyne. 'Other:' Tyne may burden the aftermath of Gregor's Folly, but mentioning that to her or her court is even more foolish. Category:example Category:Borkstvo Category:Duke Category:Characters